Mentiría
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Puedo decir cuál es su color favorito, sé le encanta discutir, tiene una familia muy linda, tiene los ojos de su padre y si me preguntas si lo amo… Mentiría.  Bella POV-Songfic- One-Shot .


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephennie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

**Título:** Mentiría. (Songfic) (One-Shot)

**Autora:** AxiisDaniiela

**Basada en:** "I'd lie" de Taylor Swift

**Palabras ****aprox: **4100 o algo así xD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Summary:** Puedo decir cuál es su color favorito, sé que le encanta discutir, tiene una familia muy linda, tiene los ojos de su padre y si me preguntas si lo amo… Mentiría.

* * *

**Mentiría**

Era la mejor época del año para cualquier persona que estuviera estudiando, ya estábamos de vacaciones y se podía sentir el ambiente vacacional por todo el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington.

Me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido, pues me había quedado a dormir con Alice y Rose en casa de la primera y creo que nadie en la casa había podido dormir a causa de nuestras estridentes risas y nuestra loca música de pijamada.

Bajé con cuidado las largas escaleras de la casa Cullen y me encontré con Edward a mitad de ellas, tenía grandes ojeras, pero aún así me regaló una enorme sonrisa… Ese tipo de sonrisas que me derretían, aunque él no supiera nada de eso.

-Buenos días, gritona- dijo riendo ligeramente mientras llegaba a mi lado y caminábamos a paso tranquilo a la cocina.

-Buenos días- dije un poco sonrojada-¿Pudiste dormir algo?- pregunté viendo de nuevo sus grandes ojeras.

-No- dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza- Aparentemente a Emmett y a Jasper también les pareció buena idea hacer una pijamada en mi habitación y no me dejaron dormir- dijo riendo.

Cierto, Emmett era el mayor de los Cullen y Jasper era el mellizo de Rose y mejor amigo de Edward… _mi mejor amigo._

Llegamos a la cocina y entre los dos hicimos nuestra receta secreta… ¡lo único que podíamos preparar decentemente era cereal con leche!

Terminamos de comer y recogimos los platos que habíamos utilizado.

-Bella- me llamó Edward desde la puerta de la cocina- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?- me preguntó mientras me sonreía… Mi mente viajaba a millones de kilómetros de esa cocina a un lugar donde Edward era _mío_ y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Claro, déjame cambiarme- dije sonriéndole y recuperando mi cabeza, volviendo de mi extraño viaje mental, mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Te espero en el Volvo en 15, ¿sí?- dijo mientras me despeinaba.

-Claro, no soy Alice- dije riendo mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Es difícil decir que no me emocionaba la idea de salir con Edward los dos solos… Desde que tenía uso de razón, me había dado cuenta que Edward era _el indicado,_ pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta, por ejempli, si me preguntan, mentiría.

Abrí la puerta y las chicas aún dormían… No podía creer que aunque estuvieran dormidas y con sus caras verdes por la mascarilla improvisada de anoche, aún parecieran modelos de revistas.

Corrí al vestidor de Alice y busqué el lugar donde ella guardaba mi ropa de "emergencia", como le había puesto ella a la ropa que se me iba quedando en su casa. Saqué unos shorts de jean, una franelita blanca, una camisa de cuadros roja y negra y mis infaltables Vans negros, debía aprovechar que el día estaba extrañamente soleado, ¡incluso hacía calor!, debía aprovechar para "mostrar lo que Dios me había dado" como decía Rose cada vez que podía usar minifaldas o shorts. Arreglé mi cabello en una descuidada cola alta y salí del vestidor de Alice para encontrarme dos pares de ojos, unos verdes típicos de la familia Cullen y unos azules típicos de la familia Hale.

-¿Tan bonita para el ciego de mi hermano?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-No- dije sonrojándome… les dije que mentiría ¿Cierto?.

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó Rose riendo.

-Es demasiado ciego, Bella- dijo Alice riendo con Rose.

-No sé de qué hablan- mentí de nuevo y salí corriendo de la habitación para llegar rápido a la puerta principal de la casa, donde me encontré a los padres de mis mejores amigos.

-Buenos días, cariño- me saludó Esme, ella siempre era tan maternal que, a veces, me daba envidia que no fuera mi mamá… Pero amo a Reneé, así que no me quejo.

-Buenos Días, Bella- me saludó Carlisle, quien me veía con los mismos ojos verdes que me dejaban despierta algunas noches.

-Buenos días- los saludé a ambos.

-¿Saldrás con Edward?- preguntó Esme con una sonrisa- Te está esperando afuera- dijo tranquilamente. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que sabía, de mis propias palabras, lo que me pasaba con Edward, pero para el resto, yo solo mentía.

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome mientras salía corriendo y me encontraba con Edward, quien estaba recostado de la puerta del copiloto y puso una sonrisa cuando me vio salir corriendo de su casa.

-¿Aprovechando el calor?- preguntó al ver mi ropa.

-Obvio- dije encogiéndome un poco de hombros, pero por dentro solamente rebotaba de felicidad por que por fin se había fijado en el detalle.

-Adelante- dijo riendo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto. "Todo un caballero, como siempre" pensé mientras me sentaba y el daba la vuelta al carro.

Arrancó el carro y comenzamos a pasear sin destino fijo por las calles poco transitadas que llevaban al pueblo.

-¡Odio que Emmett y Jasper hagan sus estupideces en mi habitación!- me iba diciendo Edward, quién me estaba dando detalles de "la pijamada varonil" de anoche, mientras yo trataba de reír y decir algún monosílabo adecuado en las partes correctas de la conversación mientras tenía mis ojos fijos en los de él, contando las diferentes tonalidades de verde que aparecían en ellos cada vez que el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

De tanto en tanto me fijaba en el camino y tarde me di cuenta de dónde estábamos.

-¿¡De verdad estamos en First Beach!- exclamé cuando vi el enorme mar azul abriéndose paso ante mis ojos.

-Sí, me pareció un lugar genial para pasar la mañana- me sonrió mientras estacionaba el Volvo en una zona adecuada y me ayudaba a bajar del carro. Caminamos hasta un gran tronco seco y nos sentamos ahí, disfrutando del sol sobre nuestras cabezas mientras veíamos a los surfistas luchar con las fuertes olas del mar. Un chico salía del agua de la mano de su novia, supuse, y luego le plantaba un gran beso en los labios.

-Sabes- dijo Edward y me volteé a verlo, tenía una mirada distinta- Yo nunca me he enamorado- dijo viéndome intensamente y pasaba una de sus manos por su alocada cabellera color cobre.

Tuve que reír ante eso, pues realmente esperaba que fuese mentira.

-Sí, claro- dije riendo mientras el cambiaba de expresión, ahora su rostro estaba divertido.

-¿Te imaginas eso?- preguntó con mi sonrisa favorita, la sonrisa torcida- ¡Terminaría gastando todo mi dinero en un enorme oso de peluche con una camisa que dijera "CÁSATE CONMIGO"!- dijo y terminó riendo a rienda suelta.

No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, porque, aunque no lo crean, sabía que él era capaz de hacer eso… y más. Además, sé cuáles son sus canciones favoritas, así que él a mí no me engaña.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

Pasamos un rato ahí, en First Beach, hablando, como siempre, Edward me contaba cosas de su vida mientras yo hacía lo mismo, así éramos nosotros, y, a pesar de todo, así me gustaba, aunque siempre terminaba dándome cuenta que, cada vez que estoy con él, nunca me quiero ir de su lado.

Una vez que estuvimos en el carro de nuevo, nos dirigimos a su casa, y de nuevo, hice una lista mental de todas las cosas que sabía de Edward: Su color favorito es el verde, le encanta discutir por casi cualquier cosa, su hermana, Alice, es la mejor amiga que existía, tiene los ojos de su papá… Y muchas cosas más.

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

Llegamos a la casa a la hora del almuerzo.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba, de nuevo, a bajar del carro.

-Por nada, siempre es bueno salir contigo- dije sonriéndole y soltándole algo de la verdad, pues no le iba a confesar que me encantaba salir a solas con él.

-Entremos, seguramente nos están esperando para comer- dijo riendo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo.

Si, en este preciso momento Edward Cullen me estaba abrazando mientras caminábamos a su casa… ¡No creo que pueda estar más feliz!.

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que yo pasara primero, como todo un caballero.

Llegamos a la sala y, efectivamente, nos estaban esperando para comer. Me senté en una de las sillas junto a Alice, quién me miraba con una extraña sonrisa y desvié mi rostro hacia Edward, quién caminaba por la sala con ese andar suyo que ya tenía completamente memorizado.

Se sentó en la silla frente a la mía y comenzamos a comer…

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE GUSTE ESA PORQUERÍA!- gritaba Emmett.

-¡QUE A TI SOLO TE GUSTE EL INTENTO DE MÚSICA QUE ES EL METAL NO ES MI CULPA!- gritaba de regreso Edward.

La discusión de este momento eran los gustos musicales, si, ya vieron, le gusta discutir, pero lo que ellos no saben es que Edward ve las cosas diferentes, para él no es solo música, para él eso es su vida… Era algo muy sencillo: su música, que nadie lo viera en sus peores momentos y yo deseando que nadie me vea cuando le rogo al cielo por ser más que su _mejor amiga._

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

Terminamos de comer y seguimos viendo la discusión de Emmett y Edward un momento, hasta que Esme decidió intervenir y darla por terminada y continuamos con una tarde de risas escuchando las locas historias que inventaba Emmett, solo para hacernos reír.

Ya se me estaba haciendo algo tarde para volver a mi casa, por lo que corrí al cuarto de Alice a recoger mis cosas y cuando iba saliendo me estrellé contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde caminaba- dije sonrojándome al ver que Edward me tenía abrazada.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendome- ¿Te llevo?- me preguntó.

-Por favor- respondí mientras reía y comenzaba a caminar escaleras abajo con él a mi lado.

-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo tan rápido que me costó entenderlo, corrió escaleras arriba y no había contado hasta 10 cuando ya estaba de regreso con su guitarra en sus manos.- Listo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…- intenté decir, pero me interrumpió.

-Para que escuches algo nuevo- dijo riendo un poco mientras caminábamos juntos al Volvo.

De nuevo me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar, acomodó su guitarra y mi bolso en el asiento trasero y arrancó el carro en dirección a mi casa.

De nuevo me perdí en el color de sus ojos mientras me iba contando algunas cosas que ya sabía, pero lograba hacerme reír de todas maneras… ¡Él es único!.

Llegamos a mi casa y como supuse, solamente estaba Reneé, pues Charlie estaría en la comisaría hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Nos bajamos del Volvo y Edward cargó mi bolso y la guitarra hasta la entrada de la casa. Mamá nos recibió a ambos con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicos!- nos saludó mamá.- ¡Dios mío, Edward, cada vez estás más apuesto!- Upss… sí, eso lo dijo mi impulsiva, loca y querida madre.

-Gracias Reneé- dijo Edward algo sonrojado… "¡Genial, mi mamá hizo eso!" pensé con sarcasmo mientras intentaba ocultar una risa con un ataque de tos.- ¡No te rías!- dijo Edward bajito para que solo yo lo escuchara y no pude evitar reír tan fuerte como me fue posible.

Edward me cargó y me llevó así hasta la salita de la casa, no podía parar de reír.

-¡HEY!- grité todavía riendo cuando me soltó en el mueble y el se sentaba a mi lado.

-Tenía que hacer algo para que dejaras de reírte- dijo sonriendome al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi cara se iba poniendo un poco más caliente de lo normal.

-Lo siento- dije bajando mi rostro, pero el suave toque de la mano de Edward en mi barbilla me lo impidió.

-Tranquila, no estoy molesto ni nada- dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me dejado sin aliento.

-Ahhh…- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-¿Ahora te comió la lengua el gato?- me preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-No, todavía tengo lengua… mira- dije y le saqué la legua como una niña chiquita- Además, si tuviera gato, ya se hubiese escapado- agregué y el rió con su melodiosa risa.

-Cierto- acordó conmigo.- Bueno, debería mostrarte lo nuevo- dijo mientras agarraba su guitarra y comenzaba con unos cuantos acordes y comenzaba a cantar.

Muy pocas personas sabían del talento que Edward tenía, pues él no decía nada al respecto.

Mientras cantaba no separó sus ojos de los míos. A veces pensaba que la mirada de Edward podía ver a través de cualquier cosa, de cualquier cosa excepto mi corazón, cosa que me dejaba con sentimientos encontrados, pues esperaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle mis sentimientos, pero no tenía idea de sus sentimientos… ¡Y pensar que en lo primero que pienso cada mañana al levantarme es en él!

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breathe for you**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**_

_**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle.**_

-Está genial- dije cuando Edward terminó con su hermosa canción. De verdad que todo lo que implicaba a Edward, una guitarra y composición en una misma frase era todo un éxito.

-Gracias- dijo con una linda sonrisa- Eres la primera que la escucha- dijo con una sonrisa más ancha.

-Entonces me siento honrada de haber tenido el privilegio- dije con un extraño tono de cortesía que nos hizo estallar a ambos en risas.

-Creo que ya me esperan en casa- dijo Edward viendo su reloj.

-Te acompaño al carro- dije sonriéndole mientras me levantaba y caminaba con él.

-Ehh… ¿Bella?- me dijo Edward una vez estuvimos frente al Volvo.

-Dime- dije ladeando mi rostro… ¿Porqué de repente se había puesto tan nervioso?

-Quería preguntarte algo- dijo nervioso, pues estaba pasando su mano por su cabello, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nervioso…

-Adelante- dije con una sonrisa- No muerdo- agregué riendo ligeramente.

Edward rió conmigo, respiró varias veces y luego se paró frente a mí, claro que tuve que levantar mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo mañana?- preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿E-en serio?- tartamudeé por la sorpresa.

-Sí, me gustaría salir contigo en una cita- dijo ahora muuuy sonrojado, supuse que yo estaría igual. "Dios mío, me invitó a una cita" pensé mientras encontraba el aire en mis pulmones para responderle.

-M-me encantaría- volví a tartamudear.

-Gracias- dijo Edward y sentí como sus manos se ponían en mi cintura y me acercaban peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros por inercia y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus suaves y tiernos labios sobre los míos. Nos separamos antes de lo que hubiese querido, completamente sonrojados- paso por ti en la mañana- dijo sonriendome mientras me abrazaba y yo enterraba mi cara en su pecho, donde podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón… ¿Será que él se sentía como yo?.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, ambos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

-¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces?- me preguntó del lado del piloto del Volvo.

-Por supuesto- dije sonrojándome un poco.

-No puedo esperar- dijo sonriendome mientras se montaba.

-Yo tampoco- dije sonrojada y vi como sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente, estaba feliz, sus ojos lo delataban

Nos despedimos y vi como el Volvo se perdía por las calles de Forks. Caminé en las nubes hasta la puerta de la casa, donde mi madre me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Todavía piensas que él no siente lo mismo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me abrazó y me soltó para ver mi rostro- Tienes cara de enamorada- dijo riendo un poco.

-No sé de qué hablas- dije riendo mientras subía corriendo a mi cuarto. Había dicho que mentiría al respecto y pensaba cumplir con mi palabra… por lo menos hasta ahora…

Me estaba cambiando a mi pijama cuando mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Aparatosamente brinqué hasta mi cama y lo leí:

"_Mensaje de Edward C.:_

_Gracias por aceptar la cita, _

_ya no seguiré mintiendo… te quiero._

_Buenas noches mi Bella…_

_Ed-."_

¿Sería seguro comenzar a gritar de felicidad en este momento? No me importa. Comencé a gritar como una loca por toda mi habitación con mi celular en mi mano. Rápidamente le dí al botón de "responder" y tecleé:

"_Gracias por invitarme._

_Yo tampoco quiero seguir mintiendo,_

_También te quiero, como más que un amigo._

_Buenas noches a ti también_

_Bells-."_

Con eso y una enorme sonrisa en mi cara pude acostarme a dormir y a soñar con la primera cita que tendría con el chico de mis sueños, con Edward Cullen… Quizás era un buen momento para dejar de mentir y afrontar mis sentimientos, pero esperaría a mañana, cuando estuviera despierta.

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, oh and it kills me**_

_**His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

* * *

**__****Bueno, les había dicho que me picaban las manos con un one-shot y aquí está.**

**_Realmente todo surgió cuando estaba en casa de una amiga y su hermanita (quien es superfan de Taylor Swift) me dijo que escuchara esta canción y realmente me gustó... y aquí está el resultado, mi pirmer one-shot..._**

**_If you ask me if I love it... I LOVE IT! xD Me parece que para que se mi primer one-shot quedó lindo :')_**

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Dejenme un rr para saber!_**

**_Gracias por leerme :D_**


End file.
